


A Night Like This

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Bayley wished she could sleep. Shehatedher insomnia. It was horrible. She always had the option of taking one of those horrible pills, but theyalwaysmade her feel so loopy and out of it.No, it wasmucheasier to contemplate drinking some warm milk while taking the time to do her partners' laundry.





	A Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Bayley wished she could sleep. She _hated_ her insomnia. It was horrible. She always had the option of taking one of those horrible pills, but they _always_ made her feel so loopy and out of it. 

No, it was _much_ easier to contemplate drinking some warm milk while taking the time to do her partners' laundry. 

Just because she couldn't sleep didn't mean she needed to keep their entire house up. It made more sense to be productive. 

Resting the laundry basket on her hip, she padded through the halls and into the living room. The filling washer whooshed in the mudroom as the sound of jeans tumbled in the back hallway. 

If she had _one_ complaint about their seemingly perfect home, it was the asinine way the washer was three rooms away from the dryer. She'd asked everyone she could- the previous owners, the realtor, even Seth-, desperate for an answer to this one question. No one could give her a satisfactory response, short of _That's just how it is._

She settled onto the couch, emptying the basket on the ottoman. She grabbed one of Seth's shirts and brought it to her nose, inhaling the smells of warm fabric softener. 

There was _something_ about warm lavender scented laundry that just reminded her of home. 

Their life together was a _unique_ blend of their mutual styles. Sasha- the quiet cynic, Bayley- the merry ball of sunshine and Seth, the man who seemed _perpetually_ confused as to how he'd ended up in this life. 

It was baffling but they made it work. 

Love was an odd, odd thing. 

She cleared a spot on the ottoman, spreading the shirt out. She managed to get the shirt into a perfect military roll, and set it into the basket. 

She giggled, as she repeated the process. Of all the things in their home they could have fought over, the battle of the rolled shirt was the only one that had ever come close to being serious. He hated them. For some reason, this annoyed him to no end. 

Then, he realized with them so compact, he had space for more shirt. He quickly conceded to Bayley's way. 

She giggled again, doing her best to keep quiet. He was such a quirky man. She couldn't imagine a world that didn't have him and his quirks, constantly making her laugh. 

She reached into the pile of laundry, pulling out a pair of Sasha's Sailor Moon socks. A flush warmed her cheeks as she remembered the crazy lengths they'd gone to in Tokyo, desperate to find these socks. 

They were _exclusive_ , only available in one store on the other side of the city. Yet, despite their best efforts, they hadn't been able to get there before the shop closed. 

To their mutual surprise, Seth managed to get the coveted socks, thanks to a lot of luck and a little bit of help from Xavier. 

That was the moment Bayley and Sasha both knew the curmudgeon from Iowa deserved a second look. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat jolted Bayley out of her thoughts. She tossed the matched up socks aside and glanced up with a guilty look. "Yes?" 

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Seth softly chastised, leaning against the door frame. "Did the doctor not tell you that your little 3-AM laundry habit only exacerbated your insomnia?" He crossed the room, stopping to press a pink chipped mug into her hands. 

Bayley didn't feel it necessary to ask what it was. Instead, she brought the mug to her nose and the scent of warm lavender infused milk. She took a long sip of the floral brew, realizing she should drink more of it. It helped her sleep and didn't leave her completely out of it. 

"I know, I know." She averted her gaze, staring at a spot over his shoulder. "We needed clothes. Sasha hates laundry and you insist on using that weird by the pound place on Jackson that gives me hives." She took another sip of milk, allowing the floral sweetness to warm her body. 

"Doesn't matter." Seth grabbed the grey and green afghan from the back of the armchair. "You need to sleep." He settled on the couch and patted his side, beckoning her closer. 

" _Not_ tired," Bayley mumbled, pouting. She took a final sip of milk before setting the mug on the side table. Grumbling, she cuddled up to him. 

"You need to sleep," Seth murmured, wrapping an arm around her back. Carding his fingers through her hair, he continued. "You can't save the world if you're too tired to function." 

"Sasha's going to kill us." Bayley stifled a yawn as Seth tucked the afghan around her. "She _hates_ waking up alone." 

"Too late," Sasha mumbled, shuffling in. She drug a king-sized duvet behind her. "Move over, Rollins." 

Bayley reluctantly scooted towards the other side of the sofa, allowing Seth to move to the middle. She curled against him, bracing her feet against the arm of the couch. While she wasn't happy about being disturbed, she thought the duvet looked more inviting than Seth's Grandmother's vintage afghan. 

"Thanks," Sasha said, settling against Seth's other side. "Our bed was just too empty." 

Bayley shifted again as Seth slid an arm around her shoulders. As much as she hated to sleep, there was something about lying on the couch with her partners that just soothed her soul. 

"Sweet dreams, Bay," Seth whispered, brushing his lips over her temple. "I don't know why we always seem to end up on the couch, especially since we have that beautiful bed." 

"It's how our insomniac sleeps best." Sasha's voice was heavy and full of sleep. "We shouldn't tease." 

Bayley snuggled closer to Seth, ignoring her partners' playful banter. Once she began to drift off, she _needed_ to focus on sleep or she'd be up all night. 

"Yeah," Seth said, amusement rolling through his voice. "Whatever she wants, she gets." 

Bayley stifled a laugh, her eyes beginning to grow heavier. She _adored_ them, but more importantly, she _loved_ their shared life. 

She fell into a contented slumber. 

-fin-


End file.
